Embolic protection is utilized throughout the vasculature to prevent the potentially fatal passage of embolic material, calcium deposits, and other debris in the bloodstream to smaller vessels where it can obstruct blood flow. The dislodgement of embolic material, calcium deposits, and other debris is often associated with procedures which open blood vessels to restore natural blood flow such as stenting, angioplasty, arthrectomy, valve replacement or repair, endarterectomy or thrombectomy. Used as an adjunct to these procedures, embolic protection devices trap debris and provide a means for removal from the body.
For example, in a percutaneous aortic valve replacement procedure as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a valve delivery catheter 10 can be inserted through the lumen 13 of the aorta 12, via the descending aorta 14, the aortic arch 16, the ascending aorta 18, and to the native aortic valve 20 of the heart. During insertion through the aortic arch 16, the valve delivery catheter 10 has a tendency to make contact with the upper portion 32 of the aortic arch 16 as it traverses the bend between the descending aorta 14 and ascending aorta 18. During the aortic valve replacement procedure, embolic debris, calcium deposits and other debris can be generated and/or loosened from the native valve leaflets. This debris can travel through arteries branching off the aorta 12, such as the brachiocephalic trunk 22, which splits into the right subclavian artery 24 and the right common carotid artery 26, the left common carotid artery 28, and the left subclavian artery 30. Debris that passes into the right common carotid 26 and left common carotid artery 28 can travel to and get lodged within vessels supplying blood to the brain, potentially causing a stroke.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for providing embolic protection to the right common carotid artery and the left common carotid artery in order to reduce complications, such as stroke, that may occur during a variety of medical procedures as described herein.